


A work of fluff: Karkat and Sollux

by Zoey (Sollux)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux/pseuds/Zoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. And lots of it. Karkat and Sollux are absolutely adorable together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my version of the common place "cupcake/sopor" theory. Basically, it involves some high trolls~

\--twinArmageddons (TA) began trolling carcinoGenetist (CG)--

TA: hey kk~  
CG: ... OH GOG WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
CG: I THINK IT'S PRETTY SAFE TO SAY I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU USE A SQUIGLE WHILE TYPING.  
TA: do ii hafta want 2omethiing? 8/  
CG: OKAY, I GIVE CAPTOR. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
TA: nothiing! ii ju2t wanted two talk two my favoriite troll!  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ASSWIPE? YOU HATE ME. ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?  
TA: no! ... maybe?  
TA: ii never notiiced how colorful everything ii2 though!  
CG: YOU SOUND LIKE...  
CG: TELL ME YOU HAVENT EATEN ONE OF GAMZEE'S FAYGO CUPCAKES.  
TA: ii diid! iit wa2 2o deliiciiou2! ii have 2ome extra one2!  
CG: FUCK, WHY WOULD YOU EAT ONE OF THOSE THINGS?!  
TA: gz kind of triicked me...  
TA: but ii don't miind anymore! 8D  
CG: WELL THAT'S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC CAPTOR. WAY TO BE AN IDIOT.  
TA: ii know! you should come over kk!  
TA: ii'll 2hare one of my cupcake2 with you!  
CG: IF I COME OVER THERE IT WILL BE TO KEEP YOUR ASS OUT OF TROUBLE.  
TA: 2o you'll come?! 8D  
CG: ... SHIT WHY NOT. I HAD NOTHING TO DO TODAY BESIDE BABY SIT A HIGH IDIOT.  
TA: yay! 2ee you here!  
\--twinArmaggedons (TA) ceased trolling carcinoGenetist (CG)--

Karkat closed his husktop and sighed, rubbing his temples. "And I thought he was the smart one," he muttered.

A few minutes later, he stood at the door to the top floor condo. The door opened a crack, and red and blue flashing eyes appeared. Suddenly it flung open and he was tackled backwards, nearly avoiding falling down the stairs. "Way to nearly kill me!" Karkat yelled at the troll on top of him. Sollux gave a (rather creepy) smile and sat up.

"Hi kk~" he slurred slightly. Karkat pulled himself out from under the other troll and stood up, brushing himself off.

"The sooner this is over, Captor, the better. Now get your ass inside before someone sees you like this."

"Okay!" And so the two walked inside the small hive, Karkat hunched over and already tired of this, Sollux stumbling, looking around and smiling at all the colors.

"Now look. You need to focus. If anyone catches you high you could end up in a whole load of shit, and I'll get in trouble too. Any kind of trouble for me will end badly."

"But the colors are so pretty! You should check them out too! I saved you a cupcake~" Sollux held up a bright red cupcake dripping with green slime. Karkat batted it away.

"I am not eating that shit, and neither are you," he snagged the cupcake and headed for the waste removal bin. Suddenly he was jumped from behind. Sollux took back the cupcake.

"No wasting good food!" he reprimanded. Karkat growled and shoved the other troll off him.

"Stop jumping me, idiot!" he reached for the cupcake, but Sollux ran with it. Crashing on to the couch, he was about to take a bite when Karkat tried to swipe it. Dodging, he rolled around the couch while Karkat made several failed attempts at confiscating the poisonous item. Some how, it ended up with them, one on top of the other, and cupcake dangling off the side of the seat. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and both trolls froze. Someone that Karkat recalled to be the troll who lived a floor below walked in.

"Sollux, you okay dude? I heard a lot of noi- oh..." he stared at the two, then looked at the sopor dripping cupcake, then at Sollux's yellow face.

"Everything's perfect~" Sollux answered. Karkat stuffed his double horned head into the cushions, grabbed the cupcake, and slammed the door in the other troll's face. Sollux removed his face and smiled happily at his friend, whose back was still turned. "You gonna eat it now?"

Karkat turned to face him, face bright red and steaming. "Do you know how much trouble we are in right now because of this f*cking shit?!!" he yelled. "We could be culled the moment he tells!" He stormed to the window and chucked the not-so-appetizing desert as hard as he could before slamming it shut again. Sollux stared silently. "Okay, here's the plan. You are coming with me to my hive. That guy obviously knows you, but he doesn't know me. We should be safe there." Sollux's attention drifted as he was being spoken to. "Sollux? Focus, dipshit!"

"Sure kk~" he replied. Karkat grabbed him off the couch and nearly flung him out the door.

Why was he the one who had to get caught up in this?


	2. At Karkat's Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute-adorable-spazzness. Some may wonder whether I ate the cupcakes myself~ 83 That's for me to know and you to guess~

Well, this was just the perfect freaking night so far.

They had finally made it back to Karkat's hive, after having taken many back streets and stopping to stare at the "pretty colors" about a million times. Now Karkat was practically dragging his friend in the door.

"Walk, idiot, or I'm going to drop you!" he grunted. Sollux reluctantly picked up his feet and walked along too, although in a very uneven manner. He made it to Karkat's couch and fell into it, giggling a rolling around like the idiot his friend already knew he was. Sighing, Karkat sat on the couch next to him. Sollux suddenly leaned his head over on Karkat's shoulder. Every hair on the back of Karkat's neck stood up like a quills on a spike-beast.

"Hey, kk?" Sollux whispered. Karkat didn't answer. "You're a red blood~" he continued slowly and drug it out. In the span of two seconds, the troll found himself on his back on the couch, while Karkat stood next to him with a scythe pointed at his juggular.

"How do you know that?" Karkat demanded. "I won't hesitate to kill you. The only reason I'm still alive is because I've had to kill others who found out." Sollux smiled sweetly.

"You were blushing earlier~" Karkat's face grew hot.

"I wasn't blushing, shit sponge! I was angry as all hell!"

"But your blushing now~" Karkat would have argued, but a loud roar came from halfway up the stairs.

"Shit, we woke up crabdad. He'll have to get over it," Karkat dodged the subject, but Sollux just giggled. "Okay, seriously, Captor. You need to snap out of this. Your freaking me out." Sighing, he sat back down. Sollux promptly replace his head on Karkat's shoulder, who quickly shoved him off the couch. The troll felt his glasses fall off, but he didn't care much, just made a pouty face back up at Karkat.

"Not nice, Karkitty!" he whined.

"Call me that again and you can kiss your head goodbye," Karkat growled in responce.

"You wouldn't do it~"

"Try me. Like I said, when it comes to my blood, I will kill if I have to in order to keep from being culled."

"Then why did you leave tz alive~?"

"I don't like to hit women. Especially a blind girl. Besides, with all the mojo around our group she'd probably come back as a ghost and haunt me for all eternity. Anyway, I can hold enough over her head to prevent her from telling." Sollux crawled back onto the couch again.

"But I won't tell! Besides I'm your friend~" he drug out the last word. Karkat resisted the temptation to smack him.

"Put your glasses back on before I have a seizure," he huffed. Flipping himself around, the flashing eyed troll laid on his stomach with his feet in the air, reaching for the glasses. Grabbing them, he swung back around, his feet nailing Karkat in the back of the head, then landing on his friends lap.

"Hey!" Karkat growled. Sollux, his glasses back on, smiled at him, face a slight yellow. Karkat hesitated a second, but quickly pushed the legs off his lap. "This better wear off soon..."

A few minutes later, after lots of pushing and fighting, Sollux ended up falling asleep on Karkat's shoulder, and Karkat sat their, annoyed, and ready to kick his friend out.

But could he do that? If Sollux tried to go back to his hive, he'd be caught and culled. Maybe better for Karkat, since Sollux was currently a liability. Sure all was good an swell while he was high and didn't care much, but what would he do when he sobered up? He might freak out and end up telling the wrong troll. Maybe he should just be killed now, while he slept. No, might as well see what he does.

As Karkat thought, he slowly realized what was going to happen. And it didn't make him very happy.


	3. Cool Night Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it's been a while guys... My homestuck muse left for a good long time... Sorry to Humans lovers, but I'm at college now, and I don't have the printed draft with me to rewrite the lost chapter. However, I have found the will to get working on this again~
> 
> Anyway, here we have some serious fluffing happening. Them cuties~ Please enjoy! *bows*

A roar reverberated through the hive once more, jostling Sollux awake quite suddenly. "Fuck..." Karkat swore under his breath. The psionic had only been asleep all of a minute, not nearly enough to sleep off the effects of that "miracle elixir" and the poisonous slime. However, Sollux seemed only barely awake. If Crabdad kept up, though, there was no way that he was getting back to sleep. As he sat up, Karkat leaned forward and looked up at his friend's bright yellow face, seemingly even more colored than previously.

"It's hot..." Sollux lisped quietly, still slurring a bit. Contemplating this a bit, Karkat came up with a solution.

"Okay, c'mon, we're going outside. It'll be a bit cooler out there, should help you sleep this off..." the red blood stood up and stretched himself, sickles still in one hand. Sheathing them, he offered a hand up. It was taken loosely and shakily, but it was enough to get Sollux standing. Once again supporting him, this time Karkat gave no complaint. The pair stumbled out into the cool night air, leaving the rumbling hive with an open door, and falling into the lawn ring, with tall grass enough to cover them when they laid down. "Ugh, you're damn heavy..." Karkat grumbled, sitting up with his hands behind him for support. Sollux giggled his response, lying in the grass and staring up at the stars above. "Seriously? Don't wake up more. This is suppose to help you sleep. At least, that's what I heard normal lusi do when young trolls are sick..."

"There are... so many colors up there... and sparkles!" Sollux whispered. "In space..."

"No, the colors are from the sopor you ingested. And I think they call those sparkles 'stars', dumbass," Karkat huffed, not even caring to look over at the high idiot, instead staring up at the vast expanse of infinity over his head. Maybe one day he would make it there, assuming his blood and this fool didn't get him culled. "Bet the fleet is up there too..." he commented absently. A rustling came from where Sollux was lying, and as he looked over finally, he found himself being pounced on in a very Nepeta-esque fashion. "HEY! What the hell are you doing, Captor?!" he yelped in surprise.

"I-" Sollux cut himself off suddenly, looking down through his glasses, seeming to contemplate what he was saying. "I... don't like space. I don't want to go there!" With a grip of iron, he hugged Karkat around the neck, who immediately began to flail.

"Get off, idiot! Seriously, how high do you have to be!" the captive struggled. His legs were pinned beneath Sollux, but his arms were useless to get the psionic off of his neck. "Who doesn't want to go there?! Isn't that what we're born for?!"

"No. I don't want to. I don't like it!" Sollux's lispy, a bit raspy voice slowly started, to raise. Not really wanting this psycho yelling in his ear, Karkat ceased his struggling. 

"Okay, fine, you don't like it. Now get off!" he growled impatiently. Sollux released, but didn't move, his hot face remaining right next to Karkat's, enough that the red blood could feel the heat coming off him. After a minute of this, he grew worried enough to speak up. "... Sollux? Getting off sometime soon would be-"

Sollux's head lifted, but not far, hovering above Karkat's for just a second, before cutting him off mid-snarky remark. It was enough to stun him for a second, but who wouldn't be stunned?

Seriously, a surprise kiss was not what he was expecting to get out of that night...


	4. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get good~ You should start to get a sense of where all of this is going within this chapter. Because Karkat isn't the only one with problems based around his position in society...

About five minutes later, Sollux was asleep with his head rested on Karkat's stomach as a pillow. Karkat laid with his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the stars above them. His brain felt foggy, more unclear than ever. Maybe the sopor on Sollux's breath... Oh gog, even that thought took him back to the memory...

_Awkward, too big fangs clashed with Karkat's mildly dorky overbite. Caught mid word, his mouth was already open, and while the kiss started innocently, like a little wriggler pecking it's lusus, it quickly evolved. A tentative tongue found it's way between the frozen jaws, it's slightly sugar taste mixed with slightly bitter sopor was an odd combination, only adding to the red blood's confusion. Why... why did he want more? Without really comprehending what he was doing, and not sure whether this was the effects of the taste of Gamzee's toxic shit, or whether something more within him was guiding him, he found himself responding, raising his own head a bit, finding the unfamiliar mouth on the other side of his lips fascinating for the moment. As he tried to sit up a little more, his forearm found a particularly pointed stone, bringing him back enough to reality to pull away, shocked at the electric sensation he had just experienced. No amount of rom-coms could have prepared him for this..._

Shivering a little, he tried to turn his thoughts away from that, the only clear thing in his head. Above them, stars twinkled slightly, almost as if they taunted Karkat specifically, remaining just beyond his reach. Really, before the... incident... what had Sollux been talking about? All his life, Karkat had wanted nothing more than to be normal, to be able to join the imperial fleet and become a threshecutioner, but his friend wanted nothing to do with that? How ironic was it, the odd troll who wanted nothing more than to be normal, and one of the most normal trolls he knew wanted nothing to do with a normal troll life?

And yet, here they lay, under the same set of stars, having two very different thoughts. The weight of Sollux's head shifted as he rolled onto his side and drew in his legs, curling up like a wriggler. Now with the psionic's shoulders pressed to his side, Karkat could feel him shaking. Not entirely sure what to do, he simply reached out a hand to the shuddering shoulder, and gave it a few small paps. At a responding whimper, he gave a few more paps and a quiet shoosh. Curling up tighter and snuggling into him, Sollux soon stopped his shaking. Damn, the ingested sopor was no good for warding off the dreams of trolls as it did when they soaked in it. But what could he really do, without waking him and moving him indoors to his own Recuperacoon? Best to let him sleep.

After about another hour of staring absently at the sky and letting his thoughts wander, but always trying to guide them away from the "incident" earlier, Karkat came close to falling asleep there himself. That is, until he noticed the sky had turned from a dark, deep navy blue or black color to a slight purple shade. Jerking his head off and causing Sollux to shift a bit, he noticed light growing on the horizon. "Shit, we can't stay out without joining the color sniffer club..." he murmured. Carefully, he tried to shake Sollux awake, who responded only by sprawling completely across Karkat's stomach. "Oh gog dammit, wake up you nook sniffer!" he demanded, a louder now. No response. "Seriously Sollux, we need to get our asses inside!" now his voice level was at a shout once again. Nothing. As he sat up and dumped the yellow blood off him unceremoniously, there was still no response. Desperate, Karkat resorted to lifting him up to a quazi-standing position, enough to get him into a flamequencher troll's carry, holding his friend on his shoulders by an arm and a leg. Moving quickly inside the still open door, he dumped the sleeping troll on the couch and slammed the door closed, closing all the curtains around the room.

His work finished, he sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the base of the couch, close to where Sollux's face was. "Karkat..." the sleeping troll muttered nearly inaudibly. At first thinking the psionic had woken up, he looked over to see the surprisingly close face, half dangling off the couch. "I... you..." Feeling his face flush, Karkat quickly looked away, resting his face in his crossed arms on top of his knees.

"If you have something to say, Captor, you have to say it louder if you want me to hear it..." he grumbled a (mostly) sarcastic reply. However, Sollux seemed to acknowledge the request.

"I love you..." Karkat froze entirely. He had heard a lot from Nepeta about that alien, human emotion most closely related to their deep red quadrant... She never stopped going off about how great it was and how much easier it was to express, than saying something stupid sounding like "I pity you" or "I want to be your matesprit." But to hear the words coming out of Sollux's mouth... especially following his own name...

Not entirely sure what to make of it, Karkat kept his even more flushed face turned away. Over and over to himself, he constantly repeated the little nagging fact in the back of his brain: Sollux was stupidly high, dreaming some stupid high dream, saying stupid things that would mean nothing when he woke up. And... the worst part was he actually felt hurt by that.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the sopor effects had to wear off sooner or later. Don't think that it means that I'm anywhere near done messing with these two cuties~ Prepare for angst!

Sollux slowly blinked his eyes open a few hours later. He had an aweful crick in his neck, and his throat felt painfully dry. Wait, where was he? Definitely not in his Recupracoon, that was for sure. This didn't even look like his hive...

Well, thinking back, he remembered Gamzee showing up at his door with a bunch of fresh baked cupcakes. He nearly slammed the door in the clowns face, but the dumbass invited himself in, refusing to leave until Sollux tried one. He had been looking forward to a peaceful night alone, and there was no way the honking freak was going to ruin it. So he took the tray, bit into one, and thrown the highblood back out the door with a loud "HONK".

Honestly, he never had any intention of swallowing. The plan was to spit it out, but he nearly choked at when Gamzee called back something about... ugh...

Suddenly, the rest of the night rushed back to him. Everything from messaging Karkat to the... the _that_... and the nightmares that had plagued his still high thinkpan. Feeling his face flush yellow, he draped an arm over his face. Behind his eyes was pounding, throbbing painfully.

"You up finally?" an annoying, awefully loud voice asked.

"Ugh... shut up. You're too loud," Sollux grumbled, almost incomprehensibly. 

"I'm not even talking very loud, dumbass. I think this is what the call a 'hangover'." Karkat continued on, much to the psionic's annoyance.

"Don't care. Shut up."

"No, you're going to have to get your ass up. I'm tired of not having anywhere to sit here but the damn floor, and it's my hive."

Reluctantly, Sollux uncovered his eyes and located his dropped glasses between the couch cushions before swinging his feet down to the floor. Karkat plopped down unceremoniously next to him, handing him a glass of water, which he took thankfully and drained. After that, they both sat there awkwardly, silent and staring at the floor.

"So, about last night..." Karkat started reluctantly.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Sollux immediately cut him off.

"I mean about your neighbor showing up, and the whole... you know... my blood." Karkat clarified. Sollux stiffened. Oh yeah, he had nearly forgotten his biggest problem. But... what could he do? "There's no way you're going back there. You'll be culled faster than you can say 'sorry', and I really don't need to have my own skin at stake..."

"No. I'm going back. Don't worry, I'm not going to spread around your blood color, I don't have anything to gain from it..."

"That's not even an option. Do you want to be culled?!" Karkat snarled, still not even looking over at the troll next to him. "I thought about it, and I think the best option is to-"

"I'm not staying here, KK," Sollux cut him off again. "Don't worry, I won't be culled. But it'll only be worse if I stay here."

"You can't know that! I bet that guy ran and told-"

"Shut up! I'm going back!"

"Do you have a death wish?! I don't care what you did when you were-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The shout finally made Karkat go quiet, staring at his friend as Sollux rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Look, you don't need know the details. It has nothing to do with things being awkward. It's personal. Just... trust me."

"...You're an idiot." Karkat finally huffed.

"And you're the idiot that actually thought you could help." The sharp retort made the candy red blood wince. It was probably true, though. Once again, there was silence. A few minutes later, Sollux stood and rolled his neck around, trying to work out the soreness. "The sooner I go the better..."

"No you fucking don't. If you have a death wish, that's find, but I'm not letting you go blind in the process. It's fucking day outside!" Karkat protested.

"I'll be fine if I don't look up."

"Yeah right. I'd doubt that even if you weren't rubbing your eyes every other minute!" At the comment, Sollux became aware that he had indeed been rubbing his eyes quite a bit, and was even at that moment. Quickly dropping his hands, he glared back.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't!"

"What do you think you are, my lusus? I can make decisions for myself! I'm fucking 8 sweeps old for gog's sake! Almost-" Suddenly, his voice level dropped significantly, and turned away. "I'm almost nine sweeps, okay? I don't need you trying to interfere in my life now..." Confused by this change in tone, Karkat stood up and studied the psionics form from the back. What was going on? "I'm going now."

Sollux made it to the door before Karkat snapped out of his thoughts and caught his friend by the almost unnaturally thin wrist. "Stop it! Don't be a idiot! I know you're smarter than this!" Sollux stopped, then ripped his arm from Karkat's grip.

"Don't talk like you know anything. I don't care what your reasons for keeping me here are, they won't work. Don't... Can you just leave me alone for a while, okay? I need to be alone." With that, without even sparing a glance over his shoulder, he stormed out of the hive, slamming the door behind him.

His mind swirled and argued with itself. Half of him knew it was better this way. The other half was begging Karkat to stop him. What the mutant blood never saw was the yellow tears that had already begun to drip as even as Karkat stood alone, shell shocked, on the other side of the door.


	6. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much here, just a medium sized pesterlog that suddenly explains EVERYTHING. *double pistols and a wonk* ;D

Outside the lawn ring now, Sollux spared a glance back up at Karkat’s hive. Of course, nothing stirred. What did he really expect? His fate was sealed, and honestly, it was best no one got involved with him now. Not Feferi, not Aradia… Especially not Karkat. Staring back at the ground, he continued walking back to his own communal hive stem.

Inside the hive, Karkat just stared at the door for a good minute, trying to figure out what could possibly be so important that he needed to go immediately back to his hive. Maybe he thought he could talk to his neighbor and avoid the guy running and telling about what he had seen. Something wouldn’t let him believe that, though. Clenching his fists, Karkat withdrew quickly to his room and pulled up a seat at his husktop.  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]--  
CG: ARADIA, YOU THERE?  
AA: yes did you need something karkat  
CG: I JUST SAW SOLLUX AND HE WAS ACTING REALLY ODD.CG: IVE HEARD YOUVE BEEN THE ONE HES TALKED TO THE MOST RECENTLY.  
CG: DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOING DOWN?   
CG: HE COULDNT POSSIBLY STILL BE UPSET ABOUT FEFERI DUMPING HIM SO LONG AGO.  
AA: um… i dont think im suppose to say  
CG: BECAUSE HES ACTING WEIRD AND IM CONCERNED  
CG: WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW?AA: yes i do know but i agreed not to speak of it  
CG: GODDAMMIT I NEED TO KNOW WHATS UP  
CG: HE JUST LEFT MY HIVE EVEN THOUGH ITS FUCKING BROAD DAYLIGHT  
AA: he was at your hive  
AA: why  
CG: THATS A LONG STORY THAT IM NOT COMFORTABLE TELLING  
AA: well then, well both keep our own secret.   
CG: DAMMIT FINE  
AA: … is what i should sayAA: but to be honest im also concerned for him  
CG: SHIT SO GET TO THE POINT  
AA: well, its almost his ninth wriggling day  
CG: I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT THAT  
AA: do you know much about psionics  
CG: I KNOW HE HAS THOSE FREAKY EYE POWERS  
AA: yes and he qualifies as a rather strong psionic  
CG: OKAY SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING  
AA: psionics and especially powerful ones are marked since their wriggling day to service in the alternian fleet  
AA: at nine sweeps or sooner if they do something to anger the empire they have to begin training to max out their power in order to later be a pilot  
CG: GREAT SO HE GETS TO TRAIN AND STEER A FUCKING SHIP WHATS ALL THE FUSS?  
AA: because training is aweful and involves a lot of psychological torture  
AA: it starts when they kill the psionics lusus  
CG: ITS NOT LIKE THAT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE  
AA: but could you really handle crabdad dying again  
AA: and seriously, ive heard that the training is enough to kill a troll mentally while preserving the body and raw power  
AA: then they connect to the computer of a ship and use their powers to provide flight  
CG: OH JEGUS. THAT SOUNDS… AWEFUL  
AA: the worst case scenario ive heard of is hooking a troll up to the system while hes still there mentally  
AA: the mind is fused partially with the computer and your still aware of everything while having to read and obey commands sent directly to your brain  
AA: but he shouldnt have to worry about that as long as he does nothing wrong  
CG: OH.  
CG: OH FUCK.  
AA: what  
AA: is there something you need to tell me now karkat  
CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I HAVE TO GO  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pester apocalypseArisen [AA]--  
AA: yes karkat  
AA: go chase that boy *wonk wonk*


	7. The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that Chapter Title just happened. B| Just deal with it.
> 
> Anyway, that basically explains all the stuff about to happen. Just... read and enjoy. Or don't enjoy and tell me to f*ck off. Sorry if you're a non SolKat fan and you have a friend making you read this. I know how you feel *coughERISOLcough*.

Karkat stumbled out into the light of his lawn ring, shielding his sensitive eyes and scanning the landscape, hoping Sollux hadn't gone far yet. However, there was no trace of the psionic. No flashes of red and blue, not even a single moving thing. His eyes started to really sting and moisten, leaving him no choice but to retreat inside again. Unlike others of his friends, he wore no eye protection, nothing that could even mildly save him some pain. But there was no way he could let Sollux go back now...

~~~

Near the edge of the city already, Sollux looked through his glasses solemnly at the empty streets. No drones would be out now. He had until sundown to enjoy probably one of his last days of freedom. There was no doubt things would only be worse if he did not return to his hive before then. However, while his more rational side repeated this over and over, the other half of him was screaming danger and urging him to run away, never come back here.

The worst part of it was knowing if he did that, he would only put Karkat, probably his best friend in the universe, at the greatest risk. As if he didn't think they would check his trollian logs... Karkat would be their number one suspect for hiding him, then, and if a bunch of drones showed up at the mutant bloods door... Well, all that candy red blood would be on his hands.

So how should he spend his last bit of time? Go back to his room, pull up Trollian and start sending out apology messages? Aradia would already know what was happening, and Feferi... Well, talking to her hadn't ever been a great idea since they broke up awhile ago. Eridan? No, that desperate idiot would think he was trying to make advances in a quadrant.

... Karkat? Although he was stoned out of his mind, he had clear recollection of all of it. From the first message, to the kiss, to every nightmare around that. Honestly, he didn't know why he developed such deep red feelings for him after the breakup with Feferi, but he had known all along what was coming, that getting involved with anyone would only cause pain and even more painful goodbyes. But stupid Gamzee had to butt into his life...

Yeah, maybe he let it slip to the clown that he had developed red feelings for the guy's ex-moirail, but he never thought the guy would get so pushy as to black mail him into eating a stupid cupcake to boost his confidence and open up to Karkat. Apparently his ability to tolerate the eating of sopor was really low. And unlike Gamzee's perpetual state of calm belief in miracles, apparently Sollux just got really happy and snuggly. Not to mention bold. At least he never let slip his secret... As he stood there contemplating, he never heard the running footsteps approach until they weren't far behind him. What troll would possibly be out at this hour for a run?

"Hey, fuckass!" a painfully familiar, shouty voice made Sollux tense up before tuning to look. Karkat looked winded, and a bit ridiculous in a pair of Equius's glasses. "What the hell... Do you think... You're doing?" The words tumbled out between heavy pants. Furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists, Sollux fought to keep a stiff upper lip.

"Going back to my hive," he retorted simply. "The better question to ask is why you followed me."

"Because..." Karkat hesitated, debating either what or how to say what he was thinking. Feelings of annoyance, fear, and, maybe just a little, hope and love, welled up inside Sollux, but he struggled to push them away.

"It doesn't matter. Go back to your own hive. Just... Forget about me, okay?" Sollux lisped angrily, turning away and resuming his walk. However, a strong hand caught his thin wrist.

"Like hell I will! You really think kissing someone one night then walking off to your doom the next day is really-" Sollux tensed even worse, his entire body stiffening completely for a second, and psionic power flashed around Karkat, throwing him back.

"I don't know what you think know or how you found it, but you need to keep your nose out of my life. It's way more complex than you could ever understand, and sticking it in to deep will only get it sliced off. Go back to your hive, your world. Whatever happened last night was last night, and I don't recommend going around trusting trolls who are that far from their right mind."

"Shut up, you self-depreciating asswipe!" Karkat shouted before Sollux could start walking again. "If you really think I'm going to up and forget your existence your really fucked up in the think pan. And don't tell me to actually believe that what happened last night was something completely out of the blue for you, I know you better than that, Sollux!"

Unable to even look behind him, Sollux stayed where he was, teeth clenched and fighting the moisture in his eyes, turning his vision cloudy yellow. If he tried to speak, he feared his voice would crack. Yes, he knew everything spoken was the truth, but he had sworn to himself he wouldn't get anyone caught up with him when his life spiraled down and collapsed all around him. Instead, he started trying to walk again.

This time, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pinning him in place. His teeth clenched so hard it gave him a headache, and his eyes burned with held back tears. His vision swam yellow, and he couldn't even muster his power again.

"Quit it already. Stop trying to hide it and don't try to be the tragic character who just accepts his fate. You're better than that." The voice was gentle, far to gentle for it's usual tone. At that point, it was all over. No longer could he hold back the yellow tinged tears. The first few fell silently on the grey hands around his waist, before the rest began to pour. Sinking to his knees in the dust, Karkat followed, never releasing him, just burying his face in the taller troll's back. Together they stayed there like that for several long minutes, just letting out all the frustration and pain that had been built up and pushed away for so long.


	8. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	9. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	10. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	11. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	12. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	13. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


	14. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need honest opinions dropped in the comments: What if I made this a super fluffy prequel to a bigger story where things play out like a twisted version of their ancestors? Sound good/bad/meh? Of course, the main relationship would still be Solkat, it would just incorporate more trolls, all coming of age and finding a place in life that somehow ties into Karkat's and Sollux's lives on the run.

After anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later, the moment ended. Karkat released the psionic upon realizing that he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Now will you see some reason and not go walking to your doom?" he growled softly. Sollux rose carefully, looking down at the shorter troll. He smiled softly, but his eyes were sad.

"You really think I can just dodge the imperial forces? They've been looking for me to fuck up my entire life, waiting for me to endanger myself so they can claim me in the name of 'protecting valuable resources'. It's a wonder Her Imperious Condescension didn't come take me herself sooner..." Absentmindedly, he played with a piece of Karkat's messy hair that simply wouldn't lie flat.

"So?! Why not run?! You don't have to comply!" Karkat's voice rose again in desperate disbelief. Sollux winced.

"It'll be bad enough as it is when they come for me. If I run... I can't hide forever. The longer I hide from it, the worse it gets. I don't... I can't imagine what would wait for me if I hid away. Not to mention the imperial drones will turn up at your hive most likely if I'm not in mine. I won't endanger you like that." The words kept pouring, not leaving Karkat room to speak otherwise.

"I don't give two shits if stupid drones come to my hive, I'm not going back!" Karkat growled, holding Sollux's arms tightly, making sure to keep him in place by any means. "And don't talk like your fate is already sealed! You don't have to always be doomed!" 

Sollux blinked in surprise. He didn't know how to imagine any life that didn't end in his eventual enslavement anymore. Long ago, he had abandoned that dream, buried it deep somewhere in his brain where he would never find it. Had his fear really grown to such proportions?

"But... where will you go?" he asked quietly, almost more as if thinking out loud, his finger seeming to realize what it was doing and pulled back. "If not your hive..."

"Wherever you go, dumbass." Karkat growled softly back. "Who needs a hive anyway? It looks stupid and childish, and they never let you remodel." Sollux froze, hand still in mid air.

"N-no! You can't! That would be-"

"Shoooooosh!" Karkat cut him off, furiously looking around at the nearby buildings for signs of life. "You'll wake someone! And you can't change my mind! I'll be just as much on the run as you, so we might as well stick together." 

The two stood in an intense stare down for a long minute, the psionic reluctant, the mutant determined. Finally, Sollux had to suppress a smile, realizing he couldn't argue anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. Having company on the never ending road, especially Karkat's company, was more than he could ever want or ask for. 

"Fine. But I suppose we should get moving now, nightfall won't be long." Karkat's lip twitched, clearly forcing back an urge to smile as well. Instead, he looked triumphantly up at the red and blue glasses.

"Then why are we standing here talking. Get moving already, fuckass."


End file.
